


Испанская

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Псевдоистория, популистская мистическая хуита и все такое. Пропаганды фашизма нет и не будет. Райнштайнер введен в повествование не для того чтобы показать, что нацисты тоже люди, мне просто нравится, как на нем форма сидит. Проверено цензурой. Модо разрешил.</p>
<p>Предупреждения: фашисты, ООС, modern-AU, псевдоистория.</p>
<p>Все герои, задействованные в сценах сексуального характера, совершеннолетние.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Испанская

_Испания, август 1936-го года_

I 

Или вот Рихард. Рихард поправляет фуражку — она кривовато сидит на его встрепанных русых волосах. И вообще в ней жарко, как и в наглухо застегнутом кителе, но армия есть армия, так? Особенно, если это армия непобедимого фюрера. Безупречного фюрера. Ричард подходит к окну — над внутренним двориком плывет горячее марево, и розы на галерее, кажется, вот-вот завянут от этой тянущей жилы жары. Испания... Небо, белесое как молоко, и море — синее берлинской лазури. 

— Рихард, мой мальчик, ты готов? 

Дик оборачивается — Штанцлер стоит на пороге, и лысина у него вся в капельках пота. 

— Пленного уже доставили в кабинет. Все, что от тебя потребуется — четко и точно переводить. Ты понял? 

Рихард учится на военного переводчика, и это его первая настоящая война. Дядя Штанцлер сдался перед мольбами Дика, и Дик отправился в Испанию, в один из самых глубоких тылов. И что же? Нападение на кортеж бригадефюрера Райнштайнера! Конечно, нападавших схватили. И кажется, схватили какую-то шишку этой Народной милиции, и вот его-то Рихард сейчас и будет допрашивать. Ну, то есть допрашивать будет не Рихард, Рихард только будет переводить, но... Дядюшка Штанцлер подтолкнул его к двери, и Дик пошел. 

Сердце колотилось где-то в горле. Это его первый допрос! И сразу в боевых условиях, на настоящей войне... Дику было страшно. Страшно напутать, страшно забыть слова... А как поведет себя пленный? Вытянувшиеся возле двери караульные щелкнули каблуками, и Рихард вошел. 

Он сидел на стуле посреди комнаты — будто дома в любимом кресле. Расслабленный, насмешливый и очень, очень красивый. Ослепительное лицо — светлая кожа, синие глаза, издевательски искривленная полоска губ; темные волосы, небрежно стянутые в хвост. Тонкие запястья, грубо прикрученные наручниками к спинке стула. 

— Вы решили привести сюда ребенка, чтобы убить его у меня на глазах? Похвальная идея, но на меня не подействует. — Глубокий чуть хрипловатый голос с ленцой, растянутая во времени — слишком медленно для испанца — фраза; синие глаза отрываются от созерцания пола и взглядывают — кажется, навылет в сердце. — Уберите ребенка, я ничего не скажу. 

Ребенка?! 

— Я офицер СС! — выкрикивает Рихард мерзавцу в лицо, шагая вперед. Бригадефюрер с любопытством смотрит на разворачивающийся концерт, и Рихард весь вспыхивает, отшатываясь в свой угол. 

— Не отвлекайтесь, Алва, — говорит Райнштайнер пока еще лениво. У пленного становится очень глумливое лицо, и он отрывисто произносит: 

— Не пони... ма-ю немецки'й. 

Райнштайнер не смотрит на Дика, но Дик чувствует, что его время пришло. 

— Господин бригадефюрер сказал, чтобы вы не отвлекались, — почти рычит он по-испански. 

— Какой ужасный акцент, юноша, — говорит Алва, равнодушно отворачиваясь. 

Рихард вспыхивает, будто его ударили, и не находит слов. 

— ...Где у вас штаб? Какова ваша численность? Что вы планируете? — монотонно повторяет Дик. Под потолком кабинета Райнштайнера кружит муха, и Рокэ Алва с неподдельным интересом наблюдает за ее перемещениями вот уже полчаса. Дядюшка Штанцлер смотрит на пленного очень укоризненно, но это не помогает. Рихард чувствует, как капелька пота выползает из-под фуражки и, неприятно щекоча кожу, скатывается по виску. Мы все умрем здесь от жары, а упрямство бригадефюрера так и не переупрямит насмешливое равнодушие синеглазого пленного. На нем, в отличие от немцев, свободная черная рубаха и черные же полотняные штаны до середины голени. Рихард засматривается на тонкую и какую-то совсем прозрачную щиколотку — и он, такой тощий, известный боевой генерал?! — и пропускает следующую реплику Райнштайнера. 

Но это, слава богу, уже не вопрос, а приказ — солдаты шагнули к Алве. Тот, только наручники отделились от спинки стула и снова защелкнулись на его запястьях, кошачьим движением встал, всем своим видом показывая, что не желает, чтобы к нему прикасались, но солдатам все равно, приказ есть приказ. Они ухватывают Алву за локти и рывком разворачивают к двери; от этого рывка сваливается окончательно ослабшая лента с темных волос. Черные, тяжелые даже на вид пряди веером рассыпаются по спине пленного, и тот недовольным движением головы откидывает их с лица, вздергивая подбородок. На губах у него по-прежнему презрительная ухмылка. 

— Посадите его в чулан над пекарней, пусть подумает еще. Воды не давать. Хотя нет... Поставьте кувшин соленой воды. В охрану двое. 

Пленного вытолкнули в коридор, а Дик вскинул вопросительный взгляд на дядю. «Соленая вода? Но пленных запрещено пытать...» Штанцлер едва заметно покачал головой и нахмурился. «Молчи, Рихард», — словно услышал Дик его голос прямо у себя в голове. 

— Оберштандартенюнкер. 

Дик дернулся и вытянулся струной. 

— Мой фюрер? 

— Вольно. — Райнштайнер смотрел непроницаемо. — Вы хорошо потрудились, Рихард Окделл. Можете идти. 

Рихард вскинул руку, отдавая честь, щелкнул каблуками и вышел, почему-то постаравшись не наступить на все еще валяющуюся на ковре черную ленту. В коридорах виллы Нидо чуть менее жарко, чем в комнатах, но все равно — палящий ад. В чулане над пекарней, наверное, вовсе нет воздуха! Пленный одумается быстро. Дик представил себе тесную комнатушку без окон, жесткие широкие полки для хранения муки, кувшин, полный морской воды, и содрогнулся. Должен одуматься! 

Рихард спустился во двор и долго стоял в тени галереи, без единой мысли глядя на то, как слепяще белеют под солнцем древние камни двора. Где-то далеко дышит море, можно было бы спуститься к нему сейчас, через оливковую рощу и петляющей тропинкой по обрыву меж скал; Дик пока еще не получил настоящего назначения в войска и находится на вилле в странном положении, с одной стороны, он уже закончил училище и вот-вот получит чин, а с другой стороны, его привез сюда дядюшка, и дядюшка присматривает за ним. Как за ребенком! Краска снова бросается в лицо. Да как этот... посмел! Кто он вообще такой? 

— Я рад, что Рокэ Алва не произвел на тебя особенного впечатления, мой мальчик, — Рихард вздрогнул, но это всего лишь дядя; видимо, Дик слишком глубоко задумался и не услышал его шагов. — Я опасался, что история этого мерзавца вызовет у тебя нездоровое любопытство, это происходит со многими неокрепшими умами. Но как же нам удивительно повезло — его взять! 

— История?.. — растерянно переспросил Дик. Имя Алва ничего ему не говорит. Штанцлер удивленно приподнял брови, потом нахмурился, видимо, поняв, что допустил оплошность. 

— Что ж, раз уж я начал говорить... Давай присядем. 

Они уселись на мраморную скамью в тени галереи; над фонтаном, низко-низко, пронеслась ласточка, и Рихард вспомнил старую примету: к дождю. Вот бы разыгралась гроза... 

— Рокэ Алва был соратником Эмилио Мола, когда мятежи только начинались, — печально сказал дядя. — Но Алва был против того, чтобы Мола и Франко просили поддержки у нашей страны, и когда это случилось, он исчез, а потом вынырнул в Альбасете, там как раз набирали интернациональные бригады в Народную армию. Все думали, что он примет командование, но он снова исчез. И вот теперь он объявляется здесь, да еще и в составе обычной малочисленной бригады! Республиканцы что-то затевают, мой мальчик, и наш долг — это предотвратить, — Штанцлер положил руку Рихарду на плечо. — Допросы будут продолжаться, и тебе придется переводить. Что бы ни происходило. Ты меня понял? 

Дику вдруг стало холодно, но он кивнул. О методах ведения допроса в СС он только слышал в училище, но и эти, передаваемые шепотом слухи, могли заставить кровь в жилах застыть. Впрочем, может быть, пленный перестанет запираться, и тогда его просто расстреляют... Картина, представившаяся Дику, отчего-то тоже была неприятной: белесое небо Испании, белая осыпающаяся стена и кровь на камнях, кровь под тощим изящным телом; разметавшиеся по плитам пряди, черная шелковая полоса на глазах... 

«Уберите ребенка», — сказал Рокэ Алва. — «Я ничего не скажу». Зачем он напал на Райнштайнера? Зачем Райнштайнер вообще здесь, такое высокое командование в таком глубоком тылу? Штанцлер давно уже ушел, оставив Дика сидеть на скамье, а юноша все думал, перебирал варианты, но ответов не было. Заходящее солнце отразилось от черепицы — стрельнуло прямо в глаза желтоватым лучом. Дик встряхнулся и поднялся со скамьи. 

Информации мало, но что-нибудь можно узнать и так. 

— ...Рокэ Алва захватил практически весь северо-запад страны, — говорит Йоганн. 

— Без Алвы Мола никогда не взял бы Кастилью, — говорит Норберт. Близнецы Катершванц в Испании вот уже три месяца, их привез сюда группенфюрер Фон Варзов, у которого они ходят в порученцах еще с Лаик. Дик тоже окончил эту элитную спецшколу Гитлерюгенда, но предпочел продолжить образование в Высшем училище Вермахта. Языки манили его всегда... Итальянский Петрарки, испанский Сервантеса; божественная (для голоса Бога созданная) латынь... И конечно, долг перед своей страной, Великой Третьей империей. Вклад Дикона, конечно, невелик, но если Рокэ Алва действительно такая шишка... 

— Как же его захватили? — спрашивает Дикон. Близнецы переглядываются. 

— Говорят, оглушили, — пожимает плечами Норберт. 

— Он отвлекся на мгновение — кажется, там застрелили его брата, или друга... — добавляет Йоганн еще менее уверенно. — Райнштайнер крикнул «Брать живьем», а кортеж был в три раза больше бригады. Наших там много положили... Альберто вот погиб... 

Норберт грустно кивает. Рихард хмурится. Так просто взять непобедимого Алву? Да еще и оставить его здесь, на вилле, которая вообще-то не приспособлена быть военной тюрьмой? А ну как сообщники генерала придут его отбивать? Или... Райнштайнер этого и добивается? Чтобы народоармейцы вылезли из своих нор и попали здесь под пули? 

Рихард поблагодарил близнецов и снова вышел во дворик. Знание испанского языка и того, с какой ноги следует маршировать, оказывается, никак не помогает на настоящей войне. Ну да ничего, как-нибудь разберемся... Заходящее солнце окрасило алым глухую стену напротив; где-то там плавится в жаре чулан над пекарней. Дикон снова подумал, не спуститься ли к морю, но купание на закате отчего-то показалось дурной приметой. Розы закрывают на ночь свои бархатные венчики; скоро на виллу Нидо обрушится черная, южная, полная звезд ночь. Вилла Нидо, белые камни на белых утесах Кадиса; «гнездо ласточки», как зовут ее местные. Снизу, с моря, действительно похоже на маленькое лепящееся к скале гнездо. И ласточек здесь много... В коридорах становится жарче, и Дик понял, что ноги сами привели его в хозяйственное крыло. Еще один поворот — и тот самый чулан... Дверь там глухая, и охрана стоит, но заглянуть в коридор-то можно... 

Дик очень осторожно высовывается из-за угла — и обнаруживает, что у двери никого нет. Пленный сбежал?! Ноги сами несут к чулану, и Дик притормаживает только когда слышит голоса. 

— Ну же, мерзавец... В твоем положении можно было бы быть и посговорчивее... Все равно расстреляют, — и гогот вслед. Рихард всей кожей чувствует, что происходящим ему не следует интересоваться, но все равно шагает вперед. 

Дверь в чулан приоткрыта. Краем глаза Дикон улавливает картину — и, задохнувшись, отшатывается к стене. Рокэ Алва — на коленях посреди комнаты, стоящий позади малознакомый охранник, вцепившись ему в волосы, оттягивает его голову назад. Второй — вполоборота к двери; так, что можно во всей красе увидеть, как из расстегнутых штанов выпирает его возбужденный член. Что они делают?.. Все мысли и чувства пускаются вскачь, но Рихард точно знает только одно: происходящее надо прекратить. Его взгляд падает на стоящее на углу коридора ведро. 

Старая помятая жесть грохочет так, что Дикон действительно не на шутку пугается. Из-за поворота тут же вылетает охранник с автоматом наперевес — тот, что держал пленного за волосы. Рихард встает с четверенек и поднимает руки. 

— Простите... Герр Август попросил проверить, все ли в порядке, — смущенно-испуганно говорит он. — Это очень важный пленный... 

Солдат морщится, но машет дулом автомата в сторону двери. Дик поднимается с колен и заглядывает в коридор — второй охранник, в уже приведенной в порядок одежде, стоит у двери в уставной позе — ноги на ширине плеч, автомат у груди, взгляд прямо перед собой. Рихард торопливо кивает и отступает к лестнице. 

Ступеньки почти складываются под дрожащими ногами бешеной гармошкой; сердце колотится в груди. Что они делали? Зачем? Он же мужчина... Пусть очень красивый — но мужчина же! Или хотели унизить, хотели сломать? Дик понимает, что не слышал голоса Алвы; а лицо пленного, несмотря на грубую хватку солдатских рук, оставалось скучающим и равнодушным. Можно ли сломать его — так?.. 

Дик побледнел и закусил губу. Остается лишь надеяться, что имя герра Штанцлера окажется достаточно действенным, чтобы солдатня отказалась от своих забав... Он и сам не знает, почему, но это отчего-то важно. Пленного можно жестоко допрашивать, можно, наверное, даже пытать; можно убить. Но так — нельзя. Дик знает это точно, но собственный поступок все равно вызывает досаду и одновременно — удовлетворение. 

В комнате Дикона заглядывает в окно душная южная ночь, и белый холодный шелк простыней быстро уводит в сон. 

II 

Снилось что-то странное, смутное, тянущее; открывалась дверь, и Рокэ Алва входил в спальню Рихарда, присаживался на край кровати, а Рихард не мог встать, не мог крикнуть никому, что пленный сбежал; тело не слушалось, тело было ватным, и можно было только не отрываясь смотреть в спокойные и чуть насмешливые синие глаза — и раз за разом просыпаться, садиться на постели, хватаясь за грудь, и понимать, что никого, и только луна заглядывает в комнату, да колышется занавеска на окне. Перед самым рассветом Рихард встал и не выдержал — все же спустился к морю. 

Восходящее солнце разлилось по горизонту розовым, заплясало на волнах; окрасило в лиловый скалы. Дик не любил рассветы и вообще не любил рано вставать; вот и сейчас в ватной от недосыпа голове не было ни единой мысли. Он ковырнул ботинком песок и принялся раздеваться; море было теплым, в трех метрах от берега клейкой массой колыхались медузы. Август; еще пара недель, и они уйдут... Интересно, умеет ли пленный плавать? Ну конечно, умеет, он же испанец... Дик представил себе Алву, прыгающего в море со скалы; красиво, должно быть. Испанцы все делают красиво... Рихард мечтательно улыбнулся и тут же сердито нахмурился — даже если ему нравится Испания, он не должен восхищаться предателем-республиканцем. Коммунистическую заразу надо выжигать, иначе она расплодится по всей Земле, так сказал фюрер. Дикон в последний раз нырнул, встряхнул мокрыми волосами и поплыл к берегу. 

За завтраком дядюшка Штанцлер хмурился, и Дик то и дело украдкой проверял, достаточно ли затянуты ремни портупеи или начищены бляхи, но дело, по-видимому, было не в нем. Потом ему пришло в голову, что герр Август мог узнать о вчерашнем несуществующем поручении, которое Дик сочинил в коридоре над пекарней, и юноша ощутил, как сердце скатывается куда-то в живот. Что, если он совершил что-то неправильное? Но ведь то, что делали солдаты, делать нельзя! Это грязно и недостойно настоящего арийца! Дик почувствовал, что у него начинают трястись пальцы, и убрал руки под стол. Дядюшка обратил на него туманный взгляд и, наконец, вынырнул из своих дум. 

— Ты уже поел? Будь готов, сегодня тебя снова вызовут к бригадефюреру. С виллы не отлучайся. 

Рихард кивнул и торопливо встал. 

Порученец действительно явился довольно быстро — Рихард не успел даже толком успокоиться, и стоял у окна, прижимая к пока еще прохладному стеклу пылающий лоб. Господь всемогущий, вот какое ему дело до этого пленного? Зачем он соврал? Пусть бы делали с ним, что хотели... Но при воспоминании сального гогота этих скотов, при воспоминании злого блеска синих глаз делалось так противно, хоть волком вой. А герр бригадефюрер Райнштайнер ведь тоже не будет терпеть запирательство Алвы долго, прикажет пытать или расстреляет сразу... 

Кажется, впервые в жизни Дик пожалел о том, что выбрал военную карьеру, но выхода у него не было. Бригадефюрер ждал. 

Следующие три дня прошли довольно однообразно: после завтрака Рихард приходил в огромный, уставленный массивной мебелью кабинет бригадефюрера, садился за столик секретаря; вводили пленного. Дик украдкой искал в его лице следы того невозможного, что видел в камере, но Алва не менялся, лишь темнее делались сухие губы и заострялись скулы. Неужели ему так и не дают нормальной воды?.. В течение последующих нескольких часов Райнштайнер, медленно отпивая из запотевшего стакана, равнодушно задавал вопросы, Рихард переводил, а Рокэ Алва скучал. Молча. На третий день после двух часов такого издевательства бригадефюрер замолчал тоже; потом махнул рукой караульным — те подступили к Алве, взяв его за локти; Рихард заледенел. Райнштайнер встал, медленно обошел стол и остановился перед пленным; Рокэ Алва дерзко вздернул голову и обратил на бригадефюрера злой синий взгляд, который тут же погасила тяжелая пощечина. Голова пленного мотнулась, но солдаты удержали его от падения; Рихард понял, что едва ли не до крови закусывает губу. 

— Увести, — хладнокровно сказал Райнштайнер, отворачиваясь. Пленного увели. Дик торопливо вскочил и, отдав честь, тоже вышел. Из-за закрытой двери тяжело и мрачно зазвучал Вагнер. 

К вечеру ноги снова принесли его к комнате над пекарней. Рихард, глубоко вздохнув, нацепил на себя самый надменный и скучающий вид и вышел из-за поворота; на сей раз караульные, как положено, стояли у двери, но сердце все равно ушло в пятки — одного из них Рихард сразу узнал. Ганс Корш раньше служил в канцелярии дядюшки; в тридцать четвертом году канцелярия стала тайной, и старую охрану сменили спецбатальоном СС. Ганс, по-видимому, тоже Дикона узнал и улыбнулся, вставая вольнее. 

— Тоже пришел с пленничком поиграть? — не давая Рихарду ни слова сказать, спросил он. — Ну, иди, только недолго... Забавный пленничек... 

Второй солдат мерзко ухмыльнулся в усы и потянулся открыть засов. Онемевший Рихард, машинально повинуясь нетерпеливому жесту Корша, шагнул в приоткрытую дверь; заскрежетало за спиной железо. Рихард сделал шаг назад и уткнулся в горячее дерево спиной. 

— Что же вы, юноша, не теряйтесь, — по-кошачьи протянул Алва, и Ричард каким-то неведомым чувством уловил в его тоне скрытую сталь. Пленный сидел на жестких грубо сколоченных полках, непринужденно уложив кисть на согнутую в колене ногу; цепи кандалов лежали на досках, образовывая какой-то странный и страшный узор. Рихард засмотрелся на эти неровные петли, а потом они дернулись и поползли — Рокэ Алва задумчиво взял цепь в руки и пропустил звенья сквозь пальцы. 

— Занятное украшение, не правда ли? — Цепь со звоном натянулась в его руках — а потом безвольно упала обратно. — Раз уж вы были столь глупы, что вошли сюда один, я даже пожалею вас и не стану убивать. Вот ваши соотечественники не столь опрометчивы, они приходят сюда развлекаться вдвоем. Впрочем, возможно, они просто более извращены... 

— О чем вы... Что вы говорите?! — мерзкие, невозможные картинки снова поплыли перед глазами; чудовищная жара сдавила со всех сторон. Сердце заколотилось где-то в самом горле; тугой воротничок не давал дышать. Дик схватился за него — и за стену; отчего-то подкосились ноги. Зазвенели цепи, и Рихард сквозь черную муть перед глазами ощутил, как его придерживают за плечи, и ловкие пальцы расстегивают на нем воротник. 

— Ребенок... — донеслось словно сквозь вату; Рихард стиснул зубы, намереваясь оттолкнуть поддерживающие его руки, но понял, что рядом уже никого нет. Муть отступила, лишь кружилась чуть-чуть голова; он снова увидел Алву, равнодушно усаживающегося обратно. Дик дотронулся до расстегнутого воротничка. 

— Зачем... — голос не повиновался. — Почему вы это делаете?.. 

— Если вы про свою отныне пребывающую в ненадлежащем виде форму, то будем считать, что мне стало жаль непривычного к испанскому климату ребенка. Если же вы про мое неудобное положение, — Алва снова покачал цепью, — то я просто не люблю, когда чужаки вмешиваются в дела моей страны. Испании нравится быть свободной... 

Алва обратил чуть мечтательный взгляд в узкое, похожее на бойницу окно — за ним предвечерней синью наливалось небо. В двери заскрежетал засов, и она приоткрылась; Рихард, совершенно растерянный и обескураженный, в последний раз взглянул на пленного — и шагнул в коридор. 

Солдаты, которым он практически свалился под ноги, одобрительно загоготали; похлопали по плечу и посетовали, что времени мало. Рихард дерганно кивнул и выскочил из коридорчика пулей. И только за двумя поворотами, уже на лестнице, замедлил шаги. 

Господи, они думают, что он... Рихард едва ли не застонал, прижимая ладони к пылающему лицу. Он бы никогда!.. Воображение, словно только и дожидавшееся момента, тут же подкинуло картину: вот он делает шаг от двери и подходит к пленному, склоняется над ним; вот сжимает ладонями его плечи... Нет! Дик замотал головой и бросился к галерее. Вечерний воздух привел в себя; сердце медленно успокаивалось в груди, и за его утихающим грохотом Рихард вдруг различил голоса. Разговаривали за увитой розами перегородкой. 

— ...Как долго вы собираетесь продолжать этот балаган? — Голос дядюшки Штанцлера звучал незнакомо жестко, и Дик с холодком в груди вдруг вспомнил, что герр Август вообще-то — глава четвертого отдела Канцелярии. Юноше не было в точности известно, чем занимается этот самый отдел, но он явно имел какое-то отношение к все теснее переплетающемуся с СС обществу «Аненербе». По крайней мере, в коридорах канцелярии Дик видел те же лица, что еще до университета, в тридцать третьем, видел на философских вечерах в их с дядюшкой особняке. 

— Это ваше опереточное заключение серьезно воспринимает разве что мой не в меру впечатлительный племянник, — продолжил дядя, и Дик вспыхнул, будто его хлестнули по щеке. — Понятно, что вашей солдатне нравится унижать такого пленного, но вы-то чего ждете? 

— Унижать... — задумчиво повторили низким спокойным голосом; Рихард узнал бригадефюрера Райнштайнера. — Вы никогда не задумывались, отчего Алва им это позволяет? Ему ничего не стоит перебить хоть пятерых вошедших в камеру — даже в цепях. Другое дело, что сразу после этого мы пустим его в расход... Нет, Алва чего-то ждет. Ему что-то нужно именно здесь, в Нидо... Вы читали отчет от нападении на кортеж? Они же вылетели на нас случайно, судя по всему, просто ехали сюда, не зная, что виллу займет наш отдел, но Алва увидел нас, и что-то там в его мозгах щелкнуло... Неужели вы думаете, что он просто так позволил бы себя взять? 

— Ну хорошо, пусть так, но зачем вы поместили его в эту комнатку под крышей? В подвалах есть камеры, а если приказать вашей солдатне прекратить развлекаться и начать ломать Алве пальцы, возможно, он заговорит. Это уж всяко действеннее, чем морить его жаждой... 

— В комнате над пекарней точно нет никаких потайных ходов. Чего нельзя сказать о подвалах. А изможденный жаждой и голодом человек, если что, далеко не убежит... И вы действительно думаете, что Алва расскажет что-нибудь под пытками? Мы можем истерзать его до смерти, но он не сломается. Я помню Кастилию, я знаю, о чем говорю. Возможно, если бы у нас было больше времени... Но его нет. И у республиканцев его тоже нет. Так что скоро мы узнаем, что им здесь нужно. Есть вероятность, что они ищут то же, что и мы... 

Голоса принялись постепенно стихать — похоже, бригадефюрер и герр Август медленно удалялись по галерее. Рихард осторожно сделал шаг назад и еще один; тихо-тихо завернул за угол — и прижался к стене. Он услышал слишком многое из того, что слышать было нельзя! Только бы теперь не выдать себя... Но о чем шла речь? Что можно искать на вилле Нидо? Они с дядюшкой Штанцлером тут уже две недели; Райнштайнер прибыл чуть позже и привез с собой всего одну роту, да две роты было в гарнизоне по их приезду, причем одну оставил Фон Варзов всего лишь с месяц назад. Дик потер лоб. И посоветоваться-то не с кем, даже Йоганну и Норберту нельзя доверить, что он такое знает... Значит, придется думать самому. На вилле все время что-то происходит; куда-то ходят солдаты, что-то то ли рушат, то ли перестраивают. До этого Рихард относил это шевеление к нуждам гарнизона, но может быть, это и есть те самые поиски? Но что здесь все-таки можно искать? 

Идей не было, ни одной. Рихард мученически посмотрел в узкое стрельчатое окно — за ним на бархатно-синем небе перемигивались звезды. Внезапно и абсолютно нестерпимо захотелось спать. Слишком долгий день... Слишком много всего. Зевая и уже ни о чем не думая, Дикон добрался до своей спальни, улегся и сразу же провалился в сон. 

...Дик прижимается к двери спиной, но она закрыта, и он снова поднимает глаза и буквально проваливается в лишающий воли синий взгляд. Секунда — и вот уже он прикован цепями, распят у стены, обнажен, а Рокэ Алва стоит рядом, так близко, что стоит ему протянуть руку... Рука касается плеча и медленно ведет вниз, к ладони; пальцы щекочут чувствительную внутреннюю сторону предплечья, но увернуться кандалы не дают. 

— Ребенок, — говорит Алва. Он смотрит в глаза, и Дик и хочет, и не может опустить взгляд. Синева — это небо в узкой бойнице; чье-то тело прижимается, притискивает к стене — жарко, сладко, так хочется потереться ноющим пахом, а-а-х... Цепи звенят, и Алва — снова в шаге от; длинные шелковые волосы падают на плечи. 

— Забавный пленник, — говорит он, и в камеру входят Ганс и безымянный солдат, они сально смеются и трогают Дика — за шею, за плечи, за зад, прямо там... «Нет! Вы не смеете», — хочет крикнуть Рихард, но голоса нет. Алвы в комнате нет тоже; в стены бьется море, за окнами — его вечный прибой. Море теплое, море обнимает, гладит тысячей рук и оборачивается человеком, который, кажется, везде, повсюду — над Диком, так близко; сильные руки гладят, приподнимают под спину, прижимают к себе; тело трется о тело; хриплый шепот: «Te quiero mi niño, te quiero mi chiquito...» обжигает шею, и волна выбрасывает на берег, заставляя изо всех сил вжиматься, содрогаясь; кто-то смеется наверху, и у этого смеха есть имя, надо только вспомнить... Сухой воздух пекарен, синева в высокой бойнице, ласточка — рисунок на белой коже ключиц... Испания... Небо качается, небо смеется над ним, и все поглощает белесый туман. 

III 

На следующее утро Рихарда к Райнштайнеру не позвали. Сначала Дик обрадовался — проснувшись на влажных простынях, он не знал, как теперь будет глядеть в лицо пленному: ему почему-то казалось, что Алва непременно поймет, что Рихарду снилось что-то непристойное, и он будет опозорен. Но уже к полудню его начало одолевать смутное беспокойство. Почему его не вызвали? Быть может, сегодня допроса нет? Или... Невольно представилась картина: Алва сидит, издевательски откинувшись на стуле, а солдат подходит и, мерзостно ухмыляясь, размахивается, бьет в солнечное сплетение — так, что пленный сгибается пополам... 

Рихарда замутило. Он отогнал отвратительную картинку, глубоко вздохнул и направился вниз, во дворик. 

Присесть у фонтана или сходить к морю? Полдень уже близко, на скалах сейчас удушающая жара... Заняться откровенно нечем, а беспокойство только усиливается... Рихард прислушался — на вилле было тихо, только где-то в дальнем крыле стучала кирка. Что же они все-таки там делают, неужели и правда что-то ищут? Дик осторожно оглянулся — и пошел на звук. Лучше заняться разведыванием ситуации, чем бесполезно сидеть и ждать непонятно чего... 

Путь до башенки в дальнем крыле прошел без приключений, но вот за поворотом на лестницу, ведущую на третий этаж, обнаружился караульный с автоматом. Дик сбился с шага; солдат подобрался, приподнимая оружие. 

— Не положено, — спокойно и уверенно сказал он, поводя дулом; Рихард на всякий случай отступил. 

— Прошу простить, ошибся, — пробормотал он и двинулся обратно. Да что же они там делают? 

Блуждания по галереям ни к каким ответам не привели; ни дядюшки, ни бригадефюрера не было видно. Дик вздохнул и снова невольно поднял взгляд к глухой стене хозяйственного крыла. Пленный там, или?.. Стук кирки прекратился; Рихард вздрогнул. Интересно, хотя бы библиотека тут есть? 

Искомая обнаружилась, и довольно скоро, вот только вид у нее был плачевный. Дик расстроенно обозрел стопки книг, бумаг и ящиков, в полном беспорядке громоздящихся друг на друге; по-видимому, здесь тоже что-то искали и не удосужились за собой убрать. Спасибо, хоть ничего не рвали и не жгли, мрачно подумал Рихард, рассеянно поводя глазами по сторонам. Он еще помнил берлинские костры тридцать третьего; пожалуй, это был первый и единственный раз, когда он позволил себе усомниться в том, что делает правительство. Смотреть на трепещущие в огне страницы было невыносимо. 

Рихард потянулся наугад к одной из книг — она оказалась животноводческим руководством на испанском. Из ящиков выглядывали пожелтевшие хозяйственные журналы, какие-то письма, подшивки газет... Стопы книг в неподписанных переплетах были кое-как свалены на полках; среди выцветшего коленкора с дальнем углу вдруг мелькнуло тусклое золото букв. Дик осторожно протиснулся мимо заваленной книгами стремянки и шатко установленных друг на друга вынутых ящиков стола, просунул руку между тремя корявыми стопками томов и попытался ухватить поманившую его книгу. Переплет выскользнул из своего гнезда удивительно легко, и это-то Дика и подвело — не рассчитав сил, Рихард покачнулся, в ужасе понимая, что сейчас налетит на ящики; от встреченного лопаткой острого угла он взвыл, неустойчивые конструкции шатнулись... 

Через несколько секунд, когда грохот уже стих, Рихард понял, что все еще сидит зажмурившись и втянув голову в плечи. Внутренне содрогнувшись, он осторожно приоткрыл правый глаз. Разрушения поражали. Башня из ящиков, обваливаясь, задела две высокие стопы книг; вылетели откуда-то и рассыпались по всей комнате то ли рукописи, то ли письма. Клубилась в воздухе пыль. Дик опустил глаза и запнулся взглядом за немецкий текст. 

Судя по всему, это были какие-то исторические записки; бумага выглядела довольно старой, словно бы пролежавшей как минимум десять лет, лист был оборван наполовину. Почерк был ужасным, и Рихард разобрал только, что сведения на нем повествуют о каком-то крестовом походе; мелькнуло в самом конце слово «Грааль». Дик пожал плечами и хотел был уже отложить листок, как увидел в его уголке едва заметный оттиск штемпеля, которыми в двадцатые было модно помечать блокноты. В полустертой, словно пропечатанной через верхний лист рамочке можно было узнать буквы: О. Ра... «О. Ра...»? Кто бы это мог быть? У Дика закружилась голова. Слишком много вопросов, слишком много странностей... От пыли стиснуло грудь. Рихард сунул листок в какую-то из хозяйственных книг и, прикрывая лицо рукавом, вышел. 

Обед подали на одного; Дик, заглянув к дяде, обнаружил того за рабочим столом. Герр Август читал только что доставленную почту и хмурился; на приглашение пообедать раздраженно махнул рукой. Рихард вышел, с холодком в животе ощущая, что его беспокойство все усиливается. 

Еда не лезла в горло. Отодвинув почти полную тарелку, Дик в какой-то прострации вышел из столовой; спустя несколько минут он с удивлением обнаружил себя неподалеку от кабинета Райнштайнера. Из-за плотно пригнанной дубовой створки едва слышно доносился «Парцифаль». Легенда о рыцарях Грааля? Странный выбор... Рихард нахмурился. На обнаруженном в библиотеке листке тоже шла речь о Граале. Совпадение?.. Дик помотал головой. Дурацкое ощущение, как будто он не на войне, а в каком-то глупом авантюрном романе!.. Он развернулся и пошел прочь. 

Белые стены, бегонии, широкие проемы окон... Здесь, во втором этаже, сложно себе представить, что внизу шастает целый гарнизон солдат, а наверху, в башенках, что-то ломают... И что в бывшем чулане для хранения муки заперт испанский пленный. Если заперт... Его ведь не могли расстрелять?! Рихард в отчаянии посмотрел в окно — над Средиземным морем плавился багровый тревожный закат. Дик зажмурился — и кинулся к лестнице. 

В коридоре над пекарней обнаружился уже знакомый Рихарду усатый приятель Корша и какой-то смазливый молодчик с приклеенной ухмылкой на лице. Дик против собственной воли выдохнул, отлегло от сердца — раз охраняют, значит жив... Он прикусил губу и нахмурился, постаравшись придать себе одновременно деловой и неуверенный вид. 

— Проверка пленного, — сказал он весомо. 

— Проверка... — похабно ухмыльнулся усач. — Ну, коли проверка... Только вот не в кондиции сегодня пленничек, поработали над ним хорошо... 

Дик, побледнев, шагнул в приоткрытую дверь. 

Пленный испанец лежал лицом вверх, и в первый момент Дику показалось, что он не дышит. Ноги сами шагнули вперед, ладони легли за плечи — тело под тонкой тканью рубахи обожгло ненормальным жаром. Алва медленно открыл глаза. 

— Вы решили не ставить меня на колени сразу, а начать с поцелуев? Как необычно... — ухмыльнулся он в лицо нависшему над ним Дикону. Дик отшатнулся, разжимая пальцы. 

— Ну что же, не стесняйтесь, — пробормотал Алва, с трудом садясь и мучительно морщась. Дик вздрогнул, глядя как Алва с гримасой боли ощупывает свой бок. 

— Что... Что они с вами сделали? — собственный голос показался ужасно хриплым. Алва рассмеялся. 

— А что обычно делают в таких случаях? Пара ребер, почки, мизинцы... 

Рихард перевел взгляд на его руку — тонкие изящные пальцы действительно отливали болезненной синевой. Алва протянул ладонь к свету, повернул туда-сюда, словно любуясь; поморщился. Дик, проследив за движением, осознал, что больше всего на свете ему сейчас хочется зажмуриться. Пленный уронил руку; склонил голову набок, с интересом взглядывая Рихарду в лицо. 

— Ну так что же? Или вам крайне важны целые пальцы? Увы, ваш командующий этого не учел, приказал не портить только лицо. Иногда мне кажется, — протянул Алва доверительно, — что вы и вам подобные приходите сюда по его приказу только потому, что он хотел бы, но не смеет сам... 

Дик зажмурился, не слушая, не желая слышать, просто не... 

— Признайтесь, Алва, — едва слышно прошептал он. — Расскажите им все... 

Пленный расхохотался. 

— Это какой-то новый способ психологического давления, жалость детей? — с интересом спросил он, отсмеявшись. — Ну так на меня это не де... 

Сначала Рихард не понял, что происходит — не договорив, Алва стал как-то странно заваливаться вперед и вбок, и если бы Дик машинально не придержал его, свалился бы на пол. Потерявший сознание пленный уткнулся лицом ему в грудь; Дикон на мгновение замер в растерянности, но потом все же перехватил его под спину, склонился, укладывая обратно на грубый лежак. Рука его при этом оказалась под тяжелым телом; Рихард, боясь ее вытащить и потревожить сломанные ребра, встал на колени рядом. В голове гулко метались истерические мысли. 

Это же пленный! Враг! Но он ранен... Что же делать? К нему невозможно позвать врача... Рокэ Алва нахмурился, стискивая зубы; Рихард посмотрел ему в лицо, почему-то задержавшись взглядом на губах. 

«Решили начать с поцелуев?..» 

Щеки вспыхнули огнем. Нет, нет!.. Дик с быстротой молнии выпростал из-под чужой спины руку, вскочил с колен и выбежал за дверь. 

IV 

Ночью Рихарду ничего не снилось. Точнее, он старательно уговаривал себя, что ничего — иначе алеющие щеки и подрагивающие ресницы выдали бы его за секунды. А он все-таки офицер, он обязан владеть собой! Дик разжал пальцы, и тумбочка под зеркалом, на которую он опирался, чуть слышно стукнула по паркету ножками; пошатнулся кувшин. Рихард покраснел. 

В коридоре вдруг загремели чьи-то торопливые шаги; замерли у комнаты герра Августа. «Курьер?», — подумал Дик, осторожно высовываясь. Так и есть, стоит, приплясывает, в руках пакет. Значит, к завтраку дядюшку можно не ждать... Самое время поразмыслить о найденном и услышанном; особенно, если так сильно хочется не думать о чем-нибудь другом... Рихард прикусил губу, отгоняя настырные видения из сна — тонкие губы, жесткие, страстные, увлекающие в поцелуй... Он помотал головой и направился к столовую. 

Штанцлер явился, когда Рихард уже допивал сок; натужно пыхтя, уселся в кресло и принялся печально разворачивать салфетку. Дик, глядя в пустую тарелку, еще раз рассеянно перебрал в уме имена знакомцев по Канцелярии; среди них не было ни одного с фамилией на «Ра». 

— Дядюшка... — Рихард задумчиво поглядел на Штанцлера, — вы, случайно, не знаете кого-нибудь с инициалами «О. Ра...»? 

Герр Август подался вперед так резко, что Дикону на мгновение даже сделалось страшно. 

— Почему ты спросил об этом? — спросил он. Ох, похоже, лучше ответить честно!.. 

Дядюшка выслушал про библиотеку и записку и резко встал. 

— Пошли! Покажешь мне, где ты это нашел! 

В библиотеке герр Август нетерпеливо вырвал обрывок у Дика из рук, пробежал глазами. 

— Вот как... Это все не то... Больше ничего не было? 

— Нет, — растерянно сказал Дик. 

— Нерадивые ублюдки... Прикажу перерыть библиотеку еще раз... — пробормотал Штанцлер. Дик набрал в легкие воздуха и спросил: 

— Но что это, герр Август? 

Штанцлер сложил бумагу и остро взглянул на Рихарда. 

— Что ж... Ладно. Раз уж ты сам ввязался в это дело, да и дело-то... — глухо сказал он, на последней фразе оборвав сам себя. Это было так странно, что тяжело и часто забилось сердце, предчувствуя... что? 

— Я тебе расскажу, — проговорил наконец герр Август. — Как ты думаешь, Рихард, зачем ты находишься здесь? Нет, не отвечай! — перебил он, когда Дик хотел было уже пламенно ответить про «службу своей стране» и все в таком духе. — Видишь ли, Дик... Как ты уже, наверное, мог заметить, наша организация состоит не только и не столько из элитных войск, но и из различных исследовательских институтов и... обществ. 

Рихард вспомнил «Аненербе» и неуверенно кивнул. К чему клонит дядя? При чем тут это? Герр Август вдруг так торжественно возвысил голос, что Дик вздрогнул. 

— Рихард! Ты еще не осознаешь этого, но тебе выпала великая честь — присоединиться к... Впрочем, об этом тебе знать еще рано. Ты должен пройти испытание, Рихард, — грозно сказал Штанцлер, — я расскажу тебе, зачем мы здесь, а ты поклянись, что приложишь все усилия к тому, чтобы не подвести меня. Имей в виду, бригадефюрер Райнштайнер очень внимательно наблюдает за тобой. Именно он будет принимать решение, и сейчас, когда все так усложнилось... — герр Август снова оборвал сам себя, а Рихарду захотелось помотать головой. О чем он говорит? Неужели что-то было в письмах?.. 

— Отто Ран, — веско сказал дядюшка, и Рихард вдруг вспомнил. Ну конечно, известный исследователь, историк, катары, Грааль... Но почему здесь? Ведь Ран должен был путешествовать по северу Испании! Штанцлер удовлетворенно кивнул, видя отразившееся на лице Дика узнавание. 

— В связи с некоторыми обстоятельствами Отто Ран уезжал из Испании спешно, и, как выяснилось недавно, ящик с особо ценными бумагами отправил под охраной кружным путем... Корабль, на котором везли груз, затонул неподалеку от Кадиса. 

— Здесь?! — воскликнул Рихард, не сдержавшись. Штанцлер кивнул. 

— Человек Рана не спасся, а вынесенные прибоем остатки грузов растащили по побережью. У нас есть все основания полагать, что наш ящик попал сюда. 

— Но... Получается, мы приехали в Испанию за ним? 

— Да, мой мальчик. Однако поиски пока не увенчались успехом... 

— А... Рокэ Алва?.. 

Лицо Штанцлера сделалось совсем мрачным. 

— По-видимому, интернационалисты тоже что-то прознали... Они не учли только одного — что мы уже будем здесь. 

— Но... что такого отправил сюда Отто Ран? 

— Документы. Всего лишь документы о возможном местонахождении Грааля, мой мальчик, — герр Август смотрел очень устало. 

— Грааля? — Дик хотел было рассмеяться — сказка же! — но наткнулся на серьезный взгляд дядюшки и спросил совсем другое: — Но почему Ран не может восстановить их по памяти? 

— Там шифр, Рихард. Шифр и карта, — Штанцлер потер глаза. — Теперь ты знаешь все, мой мальчик. Мы не можем найти документы сами, но, возможно, Алва знает больше. И теперь, когда он у нас в руках, мы обязаны добиться от него правды. От результата этого дела будет зависеть твоя дальнейшая судьба, Рихард. Останешься ли ты одним из многих или возвысишься... Поэтому поклянись мне, что ты будешь упорно трудиться на благо Родины и безукоснительно выполнять приказы бригадефюрера Райнштайнера! 

Дик поглядел на ставшего вдруг очень серьезным герра Августа и медленно кивнул. 

К полудню начала собираться гроза. Небо над морем потемнело, лишь над самым горизонтом светясь молочной полосой; волны, сделавшись совсем черными, яростно захлестывали скалы. Вилла Нидо странно белела в наступающем мраке; Рихард, стоящий на галерее, зябко передернул плечами. Как будто слепнешь, и в мире остается только один цвет — сияющий белый цвет выгоревших под солнцем камней... 

Звякнул на башенке колокол — глухо, как под водой. На лестнице зашуршали шаги, и Дик обернулся. 

— К бригадефюреру Райнштайнеру, — выпалил запыхавшийся солдат. 

В кабинете Райнштайнера ничего не изменилось — все так же дыбилась над патефоном игла, да едва слышно переминались в своих углах караульные. Дик сел за столик, ощущая, как волнение то жаром, то льдом прокатывается по груди. Как же хотелось оказаться сейчас как можно дальше отсюда!.. И как отчаянно, до дрожи в пальцах хотелось увидеть... его. Вражеского генерала, предателя Рокэ Алву, прознавшего о Граале. Рихарду снова вспомнилась тяжесть навалившегося тела, человеческое тепло под руками; губы, изогнувшиеся в смешке... 

Минуты шли. Бригадефюрера не было, и Рихард было уже малодушно подумал, что допроса не будет, и его вызывали... ну, просто... поговорить, например. Но тут двери открылись, и вошел Райнштайнер. Дик вскочил, отдавая честь. Бригадефюрер уселся, по его обыкновенно холодному лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть. По мановению холеной руки ввели пленного. 

На процедуру приковывания Алвы Рихард постарался не смотреть, подняв глаза, только когда звон наручников затих, а солдаты отступили. Пленный как обычно вальяжно и нагло развалился на стуле, глядя куда-то в потолок. Дик тоже посмотрел на разлапистую люстру, но мухи сегодня там не было. 

— Что ж, Алва, — спокойно сказал Райнштайнер, — сегодня ваш последний шанс рассказать мне правду. 

Дик понял, что замешкался с переводом, только когда пленный открыл рот; но было уже поздно. 

— Какую именно правду я должен вам рассказать? — на довольно чистом немецком спросил Алва, и Дик ощутил, как сердце куском свинца падает куда-то в живот. Это что же... все эти дни он просто... издевался?! 

Райнштайнер удовлетворенно улыбнулся. 

— О том, зачем вы здесь, в Нидо. 

— Очевидно, затем, что вы меня поймали и держите, — Алва, улыбаясь, пожал плечами и перевел взгляд куда-то за окно. Райнштайнер ничего не ответил, продолжая разглядывать пленного. 

Следующие полчаса прошли в молчании, прерываемом только редкими ударами штормового ветра. Гроза клубилась уже почти над виллой, высверкивали пока еще далекие и оттого беззвучные молнии в облаках. Щелкнула минутная стрелка в часах, указав на двенадцать. 

— Хватит. 

Голос Райнштайнера прозвучал в тишине так неожиданно, что Рихард вздрогнул. Бригадефюрер пододвинул к себе лист и размашисто написал несколько строчек. 

— Приказ о казни. Увести. 

Сердце провалилось куда-то в желудок. Нет... Это ведь не может кончиться так? Рокэ Алва шально ухмыльнулся Райнштайнеру сквозь звон наручников. 

— Имею я право на последнее желание? 

Бригадефюрер посмотрел на пленного и вдруг тоже улыбнулся — едва заметно, по-змеиному, уголком рта. 

— Что ж... Чего вы хотите? 

Солдаты вздернули Алву на ноги; сверкнула молния, и сразу вслед за ней оглушительным грохотом разразился гром. Пленный засмеялся и вдруг нашел взглядом Рихарда, посмотрел прямо в глаза, улыбаясь странно и почти пугающе: 

— Поцелуй! Этого мальчишки. Его невинность будет приятным разнообразием посреди того скотства, что вы тут развели, мой фюрер. 

Сознание неумолимо покатилось куда-то в черную бездну, словно грянувший ливень — в море со скал. Дик побледнел и схватился за воротник; Райнштайнер ничего не ответил, только перестал улыбаться. Алву, все еще остро и насмешливо глядящего на Рихарда через плечо, увели. 

Дик, едва соображая, встал тоже, но холодный голос бригадефюрера заставил замереть. 

— Оберштандартенюнкер. Задержитесь. 

Молния расколола на множество осколков черное бушующее небо, и виллу тряхнул гром. 

V 

Оглушительный треск грома прокатился над виллой и стих; стало слышно, как лупит в черепичную крышу неистовый средиземноморский ливень. Райнштайнер встал; подошел к окну, побарабанил пальцами по раме. В неверном грозовом свете Рихард видел его чернеющий силуэт. 

— На столе три приказа, — сказал бригадефюрер, не оборачиваясь. — Прочтите. 

Дик неловко выбрался из-за своего столика; в голове все еще отчаянно звенело «Поцелуй! Этого мальчишки...» 

Да как он смел?! 

Белый лист на черном бюваре светился в полумраке, притягивая взгляд. Рука, потянувшаяся к бумаге, вдруг отчего-то сделалась тяжелой-тяжелой. 

«Уровень секретности... Военный преступник Рокэ Алва... К расстрелу...» 

Приказ о казни безумного испанца. Следующий лист... 

«Назначение... Оберштандартенюнкер Окделл... Присвоить звание...» 

Рихард вскинул глаза, но Райнштайнер все еще смотрел в окно; гнетущая тишина кабинета мешалась с монотонным шумом дождя. 

Третий приказ был совсем коротким. 

«Унтерштурмфюреру Окделлу... Привести в исполнение приговор номер...» 

Дик непослушными пальцами перелистнул обратно до первого листа. Рокэ Алва... Приказ... Номер... 

Буквы расплылись перед глазами. 

«Вот и твоя проверка, оберштандартенюнкер. Вместе со званием и назначением», — чей-то чужой, циничный голос в голове усмехнулся; голос Рокэ Алвы, испанского пленного, которого на рассвете... «Но я переводчик, а не палач!» — хотел крикнуть Рихард, но бригадефюрер по-прежнему любовался грозой. Сверкнула молния, на миг сдвинув все предметы в комнате с положенных мест; грянулся о скалы гром. 

— Вопросы? — наконец негромко спросил Райнштайнер, вполоборота повернув к Рихарду холодное бледное лицо. 

— Я... Н-нет, — хриплым шепотом сказал Дик, чувствуя, как сердце сковывает страшная звенящая тишина. 

— В арсенал явитесь утром. Конвой подойдет к пяти. Приказ понятен? 

Под пристальным ничего не выражающим взглядом бригадефюрера Рихард медленно кивнул. 

Он пришел в себя где-то в дальней галерее, у давно заброшенной лестницы на чердак. Как он сюда забрался?.. Вытертые ступени неумолимо манили присесть; Рихард, не в силах противиться слабости, опустился на нижнюю и привалился к стене. Веки тут же словно бы сковал свинец. Дик почувствовал, что проваливается в томительный, похожий на оцепенение сон. Гроза продолжала бушевать над виллой; из-под двери герра Августа вырывался неяркий свет, но створка была плотно прикрыта, плотно, перерезая собственную тень... В подвалах бесновалась вода. Ручьи, несущиеся вниз со скал, обрушивались в море; дождь колотил в черепичную крышу виллы, будто хотел сыграть чудовищный реквием, и раскатам грома вторил хрип патефонной трубы, и молнии раскалывали небо на части, и бежала, бежала, бежала вода... 

Рихард вскинулся, комкая воротник; коридор озарился всполохом белесого огня. Завтра. Завтра... 

Белые камни двора. Туман, редеющий в первых лучах солнца. Темноволосый затылок, руки, скованные за спиной. Поднять пистолет, и... 

Рихард зажмурился, кусая губу до крови. Нет. Нет. Он не сможет. 

Тяжесть горячего тела... Мягкие прикосновения рук... Море, принимающее в объятия. 

Закончить все это и навсегда забыть? 

Синие глаза пленного глядели устало — и понимающе. 

Второй раз он проснулся оттого, что где-то внизу прогрохотали сапоги. Ливень продолжал шелестеть за окнами, но уже медленнее, глуше; тихо, едва слышно рокотал где-то вдалеке гром. 

На втором этаже опять пробежали, на этот раз двое; Рихарду почудились отдаленные крики, шум моторов. Что-то случилось?! 

Откуда-то пахнуло дымом. Рихард бежал по коридорам; лампы на стенах подмигивали вполнакала, и его тень, выламываясь в нелепом танце, то забегала вперед, то уходила за спину. Никого. Никого на пути... 

Дверь в кабинет герра Августа оказалась распахнута, а сам он был пуст, только щерились выдвинутыми ящиками шкафы. Бом-м-м, бом-м-м, — сказали тяжелые напольные часы в углу. Он проспал четыре часа?! 

— Герр Август! — закричал Рихард, бросившись к террасе; где-то затрещали, защелкали выстрелы. Под ноги попалась груда каких-то папок, и Рихард едва не упал. Кабинет Райнштайнера — та же картина, пусто, вывороченные шкафы; во дворике, неуклюже растянувшись на почереневших плитах, лежал солдат. 

Пленный!.. 

Рихард круто развернулся на каблуках и рванул к лестнице. 

На третьем этаже дыма было больше; Дик завертел головой по сторонам, но где горит, было непонятно. По дороге снова встретились брошенные вещи, какие-то коробки, распластавшийся по ступенькам кожаный портфель... Из портфеля выглядывал уголок кобуры; Рихард нагнулся — пистолет, заряженный! Что ж... 

Внизу стреляли — теперь уже совершенно отчетливо. 

Дым все прибывал. Рихард прикрыл лицо рукавом и побежал быстрее. Что он собирается делать, он не знал и сам, но теперь он, по крайней мере, не безоружен! Пистолет холодил ладонь, оттягивал руку. Происходящее все сильнее напоминало бредовый сон, томительный кошмар, но проснуться отчего-то не получалось. Где дядюшка? Где бригадефюрер Райнштайнер?! 

Стоило бы идти вниз, но Рихард зачем-то свернул на лестницу. Знакомый поворот... 

Коридор был полон дыма — горело именно здесь; языки пламени выплескивались в раскрытую дверь чулана, облизывали косяки. А перед дверью черным кулем лежало грузное тело в немецкой форме. А под телом расплывалась темным, глянцевитым густая неприятная лужа... Дик отшатнулся, вдруг со всей ясностью понимая, что это не сон, что смерть — вот она, и за каждым поворотом он может наткнуться... 

На плечо ему легла ладонь. 

Дик развернулся — или его развернули? Хватка пальцев на плече оказалась стальной. Алва, не обращая внимания на уставленный ему в грудь пистолет, смотрел Рихарду в глаза. 

— Что вы здесь делаете? — хмурясь, спросил он, и Дик задохнулся. Что он здесь делает?! 

— Ваше командование, слава бравым немецким разведчикам, покинуло виллу примерно час назад, — по-видимому, уловив его возмущение, вежливо пояснил испанец. Он стоял так близко, что Дику казалось, он чувствует тепло чужого тела. — А вы, судя по всему, решили остаться и погеройствовать? — Алва продолжал смотреть Дику в глаза, но тому показалось, что взгляд бывшего пленного глумливо опустился на пистолет, а затем снова уперся ему в лицо. 

— Вы... Это штурм?! — хрипло прошептал Рихард. Откашлялся, пытаясь не обращать внимания на бьющееся где-то в горле сердце. — Немедленно прикажите своим людям сдаться! 

Алва рассмеялся. Это было одновременно обидно, страшно и... 

— А иначе — что? — весело спросил испанец, склоняя голову на бок; дуло пистолета плотнее вдавилось в прикрытую тонкой рубахой грудь. Так близко... — Иначе казнь все-таки состоится? — Лицо Алвы вдруг сделалось насмешливым и хищным. — В таком случае, я требую исполнения моего последнего желания. 

Пальцы на плече внезапно разжались — и погладили; скользнули лаской к шее, зарылись в волосы. Тело прошила дрожь. Алва склонился ближе, почти касаясь губами губ... 

Горячее море захлестнуло снаружи и изнутри, ткнулось нежно, прося — нет, заставляя! — поддаться и раскрыть рот, и впустить, и позволить увлечь себя в этот вечный танец прибоя; вперед–назад, сильнее–тише, жарко, жарко, солено, горячо... 

Холодное дуло уперлось под ребра — а потом обожгло невероятной, ослепительной болью. И свет мигнул, сворачиваясь одним неясным пятном; тело вдруг стало ватным, оплыло в чужих руках... «Нет», — хотел сказать он, но глотка уже не повиновалась; каменный пол ударил — сильно, но боли уже не было, был только расплывчатый, гаснущий ореол электрического света, и чье-то красивое лицо, синие глаза... 

— ...Verzeih*, — сказали наверху, и мир исчез. 

________ 

* «Прости» — нем.

Эпилог

Лампа под зеленым абажуром мягко освещала кабинет, выхватывая из темноты большую часть старого массивного стола; в приглушенном свете были видны раскрытая на бюваре папка, бронзовый письменный прибор, гладкие эбонитовые бока телефона. На воротничке сидящего напротив офицера чуть поблескивали серебряные руны. 

Рейхсфюрер СС Квентин Дорак не любил яркого света. 

Дверь бесшумно раскрылась, пропуская в кабинет адъютанта с подносом; от белых фарфоровых чашечек поднимался божественный аромат. 

— Поблажка в честь праздника? — усмехнулись из кресла для посетителей, когда за юношей закрылась дверь. Рейхсфюрер кивнул, прикрывая глаза и медленно поднося чашечку ко рту. 

Один глоток. А теперь... 

— Докладывайте, Алва. 

Обергруппенфюрер блеснул синими глазами. Он давно уже был в курсе любви Дорака к выслушиванию «живых» докладов — еще до чтения официального отчета. 

Без купюр. 

Рейхсфюрер бросил взгляд на раскрытую перед ним папку. «Операция „Грааль“, начатая в феврале 1936-го года в Испании, 26-го августа того же года была успешно завершена. На момент подачи сего рапорта можно уверенно утверждать, что разожженный в стране мятеж набрал достаточно силы, чтобы уже не угаснуть; предложенное содействие Германии было принято националистами, а в рядах Народной армии была проведена большая диверсионная работа...» 

Скучные слова. Что же за ними? 

— Транспорт, вывозивший с виллы Райнштайнера и Штанцлера, был атакован силами народоармейцев, спешивших штурмовать Нидо, — скучающим тоном поведал обергруппенфюрер. — Увы, наш дорогой герр Август не выжил — шальная пуля. Райнштайнера пытались взять в плен, но он успел принять яд. Эскорт был перебит. Остатки гарнизона виллы тоже — все же полезно иметь двойных агентов, что ни говори! Секретные документы, оказавшиеся при бригадефюрере Райнштайнере, передали освобожденному Алве, и знаменитый генерал поехал с ними к Мола, — Алва все же позволил себе слегка улыбнуться. 

— А Окделл? — спросил Дорак. Над секретными документами уже вовсю трудились лучшие шифровальщики СС. Если это действительно поможет найти Грааль, расположение фюрера у них в кармане. Вместе с «Аненербе». 

— О, с Окделлом вышло забавно, — ухмыльнулся Алва. — Когда разведчики донесли о штурме, Райнштайнер и Штанцлер собрались бежать. Вот только Рихарда Окделла нигде не удалось найти! Добрый герр Август был вынужден покинуть виллу в большом расстройстве — ни тебе тайны Грааля, ни юного лидера этого их Ордена взамен Эгмонта, или кого они из него там хотели сделать... 

— Ни тайны Грааля?.. — переспросил рейхсфюрер. Алва снова ухмыльнулся. 

— Представьте себе, похоже, Штанцлер не знал, что Райнштайнер нашел документы и прибрал их к рукам. Видимо, в Первом управлении тоже шел тайный дележ территорий... 

Дорак хмыкнул. 

— Мы сделали все. — Неожиданно жестко сказал Алва, откидываясь в кресле. Блеснули темные волосы; светлая кожа, узкая полоска аристократичных губ; черная форма, сидящая без единой складки... Идеальный, идеальный разведчик — но не чистокровный ариец, черт возьми! 

...Однако с Испанией вышло хорошо. Внедрить его в страну, разжечь мятеж; потом приказать переметнуться — и навести шороху уже в Народной армии... И попутно убрать своих. Теперь Вирт окончательно потеряет свое влияние, и его можно будет снять, а «Аненербе» — ввести в состав СС и взять под контроль. Орден без своего главного идеолога Штанцлера и без наследника «Святого» Эгмонта развалится; а уж если и вправду найдется Грааль... 

Не то чтобы Дорак верил во всю эту мистику; в сущности, именно она и погубила в результате Штанцлера. Кто его просил ехать в Нидо собственной персоной? Но нет, Посвященный четвертого уровня — даже Посвященные! вместе с Райнштайнером! — надеялись, что удача придет к ним в руки. 

Пришла. А вместе с нею — смерть. 

Интересовавший несколько минут назад вопрос припомнился с трудом. 

— Так что же Окделл? 

— Окделл? — переспросил Алва, рассеянно глядя куда-то в сторону; там за стеклами высоких шкафов угадывались тяжелые тома. — Окделл прятался на вилле. Возможно, хотел погеройствовать, возможно, просто все на свете проспал... В любом случае, нового мессии Орден уже не дождется, — обергруппенфюрер вдруг посмотрел в упор, и в его синих глазах плясало закатное пламя. — Я его убил. 

* 

Сознание возвращалось неохотно, крупными тошнотвортными рывками; кружился над головой потолок. «Хватит», — хотел сказать Рихард, но горло не слушалось; от дерганья сухой глоткой раскатилась по телу боль. 

— Лежите, — мягко сказал чей-то голос. Звуки то накатывали, то отступали перед странной бесшумной пустотой. — Кризис миновал. 

«Где я?» — хотел спросить Рихард, но новый приступ боли смел до основания все слова. 

— Вы в госпитале Кадиса, — словно уловив мысль, продолжил голос. — Как только мы окончательно убедимся, что вытащили вас с того света, отправим вас в Берлин. 

«С того света?..» 

— У вас было прострелено легкое. Большая потеря крови. Вам повезло, что люди Фон Варзов, не медля, доставили вас сюда. 

Голос снова отдалился, и вместе с ним померк и замигал свет. 

— Вы родились в рубашке, Окделл, — врач склонился над ним, и Дик словно в перевернутом аквариуме увидел его бледное озабоченное лицо. — А теперь вам надо отдыхать... 

Свет мигнул еще раз, потолок качнулся, смазываясь перед глазами, и Рихард Окделл снова провалился в забытье. 


End file.
